Mentir no está bien
by FactionB
Summary: Cuando ocultar un secreto supone mentir tan habitualmente como él lo estaba haciendo, el asunto no debe ser demasiado lícito. CRACK. Reto para la comunidad LJ 'Dracothon'.


**N/A: **¡Se me había olvidado subir esto del Dracothon! Es de lo más crack que he hecho en mucho tiempo, créanme xD Y he traicionado un pelín mis "principios" (¿tengo de eso?), y sino, que se lo pregunten a Cheshire Cat, ¡si es que llega al final de este fic!

Para la comunidad LJ 'Dracothon'.  
Reto #16: ¡Qué rica está la manzana!

* * *

**Mentir no está bien  
**

Necesitaba contarlo. No podía seguir adelante con ello sin compartirlo con nadie. Sentía que no estaba bien. Nada bien. Cuando ocultar un secreto supone mentir tan habitualmente como él lo estaba haciendo, el asunto no debe ser demasiado lícito. Y es que apenas recordaba cómo había comenzado todo, en qué momento había dado su consentimiento a tal locura. Desde cuándo disfrutaba con ello y no le repugnaba. No es que ya no se resistiera, es que lo buscaba. Lo anhelaba. Desde el minuto posterior en que se separaban ya comenzaba a echarle de menos, a desearle, a notar el vibrante hormigueo de la lascivia corriendo por debajo de su vientre, llamándole con ferocidad.

Dejaba que él tomara el control por completo. Había permitido que lo dominara, que alterara sus horarios, su comportamiento, sus prioridades. Ya no disfrutaba de las comidas, estaba nervioso, pendiente de su mirada, intentado avistarlo entre la multitud y conseguir encontrarse con su mirada gris, una mirada que podía sentir derretirse ante él, sin fingir, cuando la distancia era suficientemente escasa entre ambos.

Pero hacía tiempo que las cosas no iban bien. Tarde o temprano alguien iba a darse cuenta de algo, escuchar alguna conversación, alguna señal, tras lo cual solo tendría que atar cabos para descubrirlo todo. Por ello había llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaba un cómplice. Harry y Hermione habían comenzado a hacer demasiadas preguntas. Sospechaban algo, estaba seguro. Lo había hablado con Draco, pero se negaba en rotundo a reconocer _con quién quedaba y con quién no para echar polvos._

Sin embargo, Ron tenía una opinión distinta. El Slytherin se había vuelto demasiado exigente y él no se quejaba, todos los momentos le parecían escasos y cortos. Pero eso dejaba perfectamente claro que el asunto se le estaba yendo de las manos al igual que a Ron, solo que no quería admitirlo.

Así que allí estaba Ron. Sentado en la Sala Común, esperando a que el _campo quedara despejado_ para elegir a la persona que volvería a aportar algo de sentido común a lo que estaba haciendo. Hermione estaba descartada. Ella nunca le perdonaría que hubiese permitido que Draco le tocase, el Draco que con crueldad infinita la hacía llorar y se burlaba de la muerte de los padres de Harry. Tal vez, en un caso extremadamente hipotético, pudiera aceptarlo, no estaba hecha para la maldad, pero igualmente Ron sabía que no podrían hablar abiertamente. Le causaría demasiado dolor y tampoco estaba dispuesto a trasladarle a ella los efectos nocivos de su "relación".

Y luego estaba Harry. Ron había imaginado cientos de veces cómo se lo tomaría él. Le sorprendería. No, más bien lo dejaría en estado de shock. Pero después de eso, y tras varios días de estupefacción, quizá accediera a ayudarlo y comprenderlo. O quizá le gritaría y le retiraría la palabra por los siglos de los siglos. O quizá simplemente se haría el sordo y continuaría con su vida normal. O incluso puede que se riera a carcajadas en su cara y se lo tomara como la mejor broma de la historia de la familia Weasley, superando cualquier otra gamberrada de los gemelos.

Pero eso ya no importaba. Ron estaba decidido. Si era capaz de mentir durante meses, era capaz de decir la verdad durante unos segundos. Se sentía peor ocultándolo que imaginándose la pérdida de su amistad. Qué cojones, como peor se sentía era viviéndolo todo solo. Era un pensamiento plenamente egoísta, querer involucrar a Harry en _eso_ para su propio beneficio, pero al fin y al cabo, algo debía haber mutado en él tras tanto tiempo intercambiando fluidos con el Slytherin.

- Harry, tengo que decirte algo.

- Y a mí me gustaría saber por qué suenas tan solemne – dijo Harry dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa.

- Esto… - comenzó Ron, sintiendo cómo le temblaba la lengua y las palabras daban vueltas alrededor de los labios – esto que te voy a decir es raro. Y no tiene justificación.

- No me digas que sufres Síndrome de Estocolmo por estar cada miércoles por la tarde encerrado con Snape – bromeó Harry mirándole con afabilidad, a la vez que Ron se ponía cada vez más pálido. – Oh vamos, no me digas que te has enamorado de verdad. Yo te pago el psicólogo, no me importa. ¡Para eso están los amigos!

- Para, Harry – cortó Ron mirando hacia un lado y rascándose la nuca con timidez. – Hace unos meses que pasa algo.

- ¿Estás con gripe? – preguntó mientras recibía la mirada desaprobatoria de su amigo, que parecía no aguardar nada bueno. – Ah, es algo peor.

- Bueno, mejor o peor… peor… depende de cómo se mire. – Ron tomó aire, y simplemente se escuchó decir: - Estoy con Malfoy.

El pelirrojo recuperó en una honda inspiración el aire que había perdido al decir la frase tan rápido. Observó con cuidado a Harry, pero no vio cómo los ojos se le trasponían y se petrificaba. Simplemente sonrió de medio lado y se acercó hacia él, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas.

- Ya lo sabía.

- ¿Tú…? ¿Qué? ¿¡Cómo! – preguntó un exaltado Ron, sintiendo como cientos de situaciones y conversaciones comenzaban a encajar. – ¡No podía aguantarlo más! ¡Me iba a volver loco! ¿Por qué mierda no me has dicho nada?

- Porque yo también estoy con Malfoy – respondió Harry, resuelto, haciendo la sonrisa aún más ancha. – Estaba esperando que dijeras algo. Supongo que ya nada nos impide desplegar algo de fantasía, ¿no?

- Harry… estás insinuando qué…

Esa vez, contra todo pronóstico, fue Ron quien entró en estado de shock. Harry lo estaba diciendo. Sí, lo estaba diciendo. ¡El mundo estaba demasiado desviado, por Merlín!

- No te preocupes por Draco, ya le parece una buena idea. Me ha contado muchas cosas… - hablaba acercándose despacio, haciendo que Ron se hundiera cada vez más en los almohadones del sofá, intentando buscar un espacio de huida que no existía. – Cosas que no sabía. Y quiero que sepas que me parece muy egoísta que las hayas reservado para Malfoy, Ron.

- Harry, yo…

- Tú vas a pasarlo como una perra esta noche – le cortó Harry acercándose a su cuello para lamerlo suavemente. – Vamos, coge la capa de invisibilidad que yo voy a por _las sorpresas_. Draco está esperando, y ya sabrás lo poco que le gusta eso.

* * *

**N/A: Dioses, todavía me estoy riendo yo sola. Harry!Bitch RULES, ¡de verdad! xDDD**

**No me matéis (aún), por favor.**

**_... ¿reviews? :)_  
**


End file.
